blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze Zillin
Information New information Coming Soon Appearance His appearance is he look like a human but with an orb on his chest, he has a giant sword that can be summoned by him, his jacket is black with red and blue flames on them, and the inter part of the jacket is blue that glows sometimes, he has a belt that can carry his stuff, and maybe his phone? he has a scare on his right eye, even the day he was born that scare is a family mark to the Zillin Family, he hair is black on the front, and white on the back of his hair, his tongue and mouth are sometimes blue, His Eyes are blue but Beast like, he has metal bends on his arms, his ears are pointy that is beast like, and he can hear better, and his out fit is base on his big brother Ragna the Bloodedge. Personality New information Coming Soon History New Story Coming Soon Powers and Abilities his Powers is like Ragna's but more Beast like, he can transform his hands or his him into his azure beast claws to strike his enemies, his tail can pop out and stab his enemy from an far from of his range , His Drive Soul Eater can take the heath HP from his enemy and bring his half back about 35-50%, when his hair glow blue he can fire an Azure Fire Laser out of his mouth that he can aim his blast any where his move his head, he make a Blade made of Azure energy that he can used for long range, his Weapon Blue Scyth is a weapon can transform into a scyth but it dose contain a mass of azure energy in ti when used, he has 4 wings due of his age of 16-17, his wings as Blue beast eye on front bend wing each, his orb chest can fire a mass of Azure Energy that fires a big blast that it needs recharge of his power, his legs can transform into his beast legs to move fast, and he more even more fast when he is on all 4, he can pop out his extra arms that are under is arms, he has sharp teeth that he can bite off someones arm off, his teeth can crush or bite trow metal, his saliva in 25% Acid that it can burn a little bite on metal and flesh, he can Regenerate his Limbs, Head, and body, but his healing takes time even to regrow a new body part, his orb is mostly his weak spot, that slow him down, when his body glows, morph, or Evolves he can transform into his true form of the Azure Beast Astral Heat Blue Onslaught- His Sword "Blue Scyth" Transform into a Scyth, an Azure form like an Azure Beast forms behinds Bruno Slashes with him when he strikes with it, he strikes up high his Enemy, he flys up and strike him left and right before striking the enemy down, and later he finishes with his Azure Fire Laser out of his mouth to blast him to the ground and ending it Amane Astral Heat He is seen to have his hair was shorten, his jacket and clothing stay the same even it's size, his eyes are big blue and cute, wings are so small and cute, and sword is like a cute mini sword. Relius Astral Heat He is seen to be chained up like a beast, his mouth is covered up by a Muzzle, His sword is pin down in the ground, and his hole body is stab with blades to hold him. Navigation Category:OC's Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Azure Beasts Category:Characters